creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Sevello
'Victor Sevello Sr. '''is an immortal man born in Victorian London and the main antagonist of the ''Animals & Monsters franchise appearing as the main antagonist in Immortal Father, The Immortals, The Cat & The Cripple ''and ''Lafta Island. He is an anarchistic, sex-obsessed thrillseeker who lives out his repulsive lifestyle as a result of his complete boredom due to his never-ending life. He has no moral conscious leaving him to have no regard for anything or anyone but himself. Basic 'Age-' 195 (first appearance) 230 (final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''12/05/1803 '''D.O.B- '''N/A '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Psychosis '''Sexuality- '''Pansexual '''Story Appearances: '''3 Appearance Despite being over 200 years old Victor looks no older than 29. He has fair skin, a thick head of chocolate brown short hair and is usually seen wearing velvet suits with black leather boots. He has rather soft facial features and could be considered reasonably handsome to some. His eyes are both a striking blue colour and he has slight stubble on his chin. Personality Victor is an incredibly cold, selfish, hedonistic, repulsive, misanthropic and sex-driven man who cares about nothing apart from causing chaos and getting into bed with women. As a result of this he did end up having a child infuriating him to the point of killing his latest one-night stand who had been pregnant with the boy. Victor cared very little for the boy and caused deep emotional scarring in him with constant abuse and essentially destroyed his life in the future. Victor's outlook on life was a result of him becoming immortal and realizing that he could whatever he liked and couldn't suffer any consequences. Before his transformation Victor was an average man for his time period although some would argue rather arrogant and womanizing, Story Victor was born in the year of 1803 to a wealthy family. He grew up as an ordinary intelligent boy who had bright potential in his future and appeared to be a popular figure within the community. After he left home Victor himself became a landowner and became a more smooth and flamboyant man than before becoming one of the richest and most popular men in the country and being irresistible to the local women. At the age of 29, Victor went out with several business partners on an evening celebration and ended up drinking an enchanted glass of what he presumed to be wine which resulted in him having an inability to age or die. Realising this Victor lived out his life to the fullest and spent his time doing nothing other than sleeping with women and committing many crimes across the country making him lose his status as a popular landowner but instead an unstoppable criminal mastermind. As he got older Victor became more deranged and heinous and began experimenting more and more when it came to his sexual preferences with him deciding he wanted to try "everything". Seeing no consequence in any of his actions Victor would kill anybody randomly during the night out of sheer boredom, sometimes he'd even do this with the women he slept with. In 1925 one of Victor's one night stands came back to him with her six-year-old son of whom she named after Victor. In a fit of rage, he brutally killed her in front of the boy. He decided to keep the boy in case he found a use for him in the future however he severely neglected him and went about his daily business as if his son never existed to begin with. Junior's childhood was miserable and he would usually face abuse from his father, as well be forced to watch his endeavours with those he brought home to bed. Junior grew up attempting to avoid his father and became rather popular in primary school, his best friend Rodney Mackenzie always by his side acting as a wingman of sorts through their early high school years. These times also made Junior avoiding his father easier and the boy begun hanging out with the daughter of the kindly Italian shopkeeper Blanco Moretti Fabiana any chance he received and the two began a relationship. Round about this time the Second World War began much to the disappointment of Victor who had been forever banned from entering any war, he also was bewildered at his son's decision to be a contentious objector, as he could never understand someone not wanting to commit violence. In 1940 Italy was announced to have allied with Germany in the Second World War, making Fabiana, her family and many other Scottish Italians residing in Glasgow subject to much persecution and hatred from the community. Vincent attempted to intervene in the attacks against, eventually costing him the friendship of Rodney who had became a strong activist against Italians. Eventually this culminated in Victor organising an attack to be committed by Rodney, the burning of the Moretti family household and shop, in spite of Beatrix's survival Blanco unfortunately perished in the flames. Knowing full well that Rodney had committed the attack Junior confronted him and in a fate of rage broke his nose, asking why he did it prompted an un-phased Rodney to tell him that Victor payed him off to do so and that Junior should be more like his father, viewing what Rodney is doing as for the greater good. An enraged Junior confronted Victor who brushed everything his son said, telling him that he truly has no morals and does whatever he pleases for hedonistic pleasures no matter how devastating it comes across. A disgusted Junior stole several thousands of pounds from the safe and abandoned his father and prepared to leave Glasgow with Fabiana. On his way to the hotel Fabiana was staying in he ran into Rodney who abruptly announced he was going off to fight in the war, Junior brushed past him however and did what he intended. Victor didn't care at all however and simply continued waited, knowing that soon enough his son would feel the most immense pain known to man. Victor Sevello Jr. changed his name to Vincent Denholm and married Fabiana and even had a son with her called Gregory in 1959. Unfortunately for Vincent his happiness was short lived, as by the age of 29 he was no longer aging. Vincent noticed his lack of aging after a few years and began fearing that he had been cursed by his father's immortality, a fear that was later confirmed after his own son began aging beyond 30 in the 1990s. While Gregory was becoming a rising star in the acting world however Vincent was forced to watch Fabiana deteriorate and was unable to do anything. In 1999 Fabiana died at the age of 74, Vincent was utterly devastated and hopeless, knowing that he'll never have anyone and be alone for all eternity, with the exception of his father... Victor approached his mourning son and vigorously taunted him over his incorruptible soul, but also informed him that he might as well do something with his everlasting life to keep it interesting. Vincent interpreted his father's words in a much different way that was intended however and became a crime stopper and private investigator. In 2028 Vincent eventually allied himself with the mentally unstable human/feline hybrid The Leopard in taking down the crime syndicate led by Beatrix Skinner, Victor after becoming aware of this realised how he can finally break his son mentally and bring him down to a level of complete lunacy. On his first attempted attack on Vincent however he instead encountered The Leopard. After this encounter he quickly deduced his identity as Donald Grayson and immediately became extremely interested in him. Soon he discovered the man's true motives for partnering with his son, that of he was in love with Skinner and couldn't bring himself to hurt her in any way. Upon discovering this Victor hastily made his way to the home of his grandson Gregory and quickly made work of by beating, raping and killing him before tying him by his own intestines to exterior of the front door. When Vincent arrived at the house after being called by his father tauntingly he was distraught at the sight but before he could even have time to react Victor jumped him and knocked him unconscious, tossing him into the house's freezer before sitting the house and son ablaze. With his son out of the picture for the meantime Victor finally turned his targets on the now solo Donald, the latter of whom was focused on taking down Beatrix's gang with quick success. Watching from the shadows for roughly a week Victor patiently awaited for the inevitable confrontation between the two. After taking down the final gang members Donald finally approached the alone Beatrix who was now in an uncharacteristic panicked blaze, this made him slightly uneasy but what truly terrified him was when she began violently bawling and pleading with him for help, Victor then approached the duo. Donald quickly attempted to approach Victor but he instantly knocked him to his feet and turned to Beatrix. The heavily weakened Donald could only watch in horror as he saw a desperate Beatrix wheeling away before being grabbed by the ribs by Victor who then proceeded to brutally beat her against a rock shattering thousands of her bones, her screams deafened Donald who regained enough strength to pounce towards Victor, by then however it was too late. Victor dropped Beatrix back in her chair and kicked her with his steel toed boots square in the chest down a large formation of rocks into the waste polluted lake. A fully enraged Donald then began ferociously attacking Victor, tearing and clawing at the immortal man's skin to no avail. Victor laughed and effortlessly fought Donald, never tiring. Realising the battle would go nowhere, Donald opted for a different form of victory. He turned into his leopard form and rushed his way towards the abandoned lighthouse with Victor in hot pursuit, Donald then pounced atop of Victor before rapidly returning to his human form and wrapping the immortal in a chain attached to an anchor. Astonished at someone managing to outsmart him Victor was in both awe and frustration as he was tossed to the bottom of the very same river he knocked Beatrix into. Victor remained in the river for roughly a week before eventually loosening his chains and washing up on a grandiose isolated island, this turned out to be the dangerous prison known as Lafta Island. Victor quickly took over the location and appointed the inmates as his minions. Together they all took out every single officer, guard and even cleaner on the island and started destroying much of the wildlife. Soon however Victor turned the prisoners into slaves and would regularly beat, kill or rape those who didn't meet his demands. Upon hearing of his resurface both Vincent and Donald reunited to attempt to destroy Victor once and for all. The two travelled to the island and were immediately met with a large horde of prisoners attacking them. Beating them with relative ease the two travelled further and further and continued to fight off as many prisoners as possible until eventually all that remained was Victor. The two battled Victor until eventually reaching the arch like cliff overlooking the entire island. The three looked down towards the flaming forests, something Victor was mesmerized by. He then began taunting Donald by playing into his emotions and bringing up his failure to rescue Beatrix, although trying to contain himself Donald eventually lunged at Victor. Victor made quick work of the enraged Donald by blinding him by surprise and forcing the most toxic substance to Donald's body down his throat, corn syrup. He then threw the mortally wounded man off the top of the large cliff sending him plummeting into the blazing forest to meet his end. Vincent blinded by fury engaged in a full on onslaught with his father eventually tackling him into the flames. Both of them were unaffected by the fire and continued brawling like a pair of grizzly bears defending their young. After four days the men stood on the crumbling remains of the island exhausted and trying to catch their breaths, suddenly Victor began laughing manically, knowing full well that he succeeded in every goal he had. He would no longer be bored, his son would live in a constant state of misery and never see his loved ones again and both he and his son had became beasts trapped until the end of time fighting a battle that neither could win nor lose... Stats Intelligence- 8 Strength- 10 Endurance- 10 Agility-10 Charisma- 7 Leadership- 4 Facts * Victor was created by Doriartus. * Victor's initial concept came from Dorian Gray from Oscar Wilde's classic novel ''The Picture of Dorian Gray. '' * Victor's dress sense is based a darker colour variant of the two British hero characters Austin Powers and The Third Doctor. * He is 5ft 10 inches tall Theme Theme Song: Ignorance-Paramore Category:OC Category:Males Category:Immortal Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male